


What we are pt 11

by AXEe



Series: What we are [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family, Some hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Everything changes.  Some things more than others. AU of "Changeling"





	1. Firewater and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Part Eleven of What we are (hooray!), now a bit of programing note, since I already introduced Parasite/Rudy Jones (and then killed him off) in Parts Five and Seven the villain in this one will be a different Superman villain, now, please, enjoy and ONWARDS!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

I frowned at the clock, wondering if it was slow or not set properly

“Will you stop that?” Alex groaned from the couch “she’ll be fine”

“I don’t like it,” I complained as I went back to pacing “she should have been here earlier”

“Astra, calm down, she’s out with _Winn_ , OK? Seriously, how much trouble could she get into?”

“Winn and _Lucy_ ” I corrected her, she rolled her eyes

“OK, fine, Winn and Lucy, but still come on, Lucy’s a good person, she’s not going to let anything happen” almost as soon as she said this my cell phone rang, Winn’s ringtone blaring out

“Winn? Is everything all right?” I demanded

“ _Uh…no…not really…,_ ” he answered awkwardly “ _uh, I think you’d better get down here to the bar, like, you know, now_ ”

“We’ll be right there” I answered

“ _We_ ’ll be right there?” Alex echoed “oh no, she’s your—hey! Put me down!!”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I landed outside the bar, Alex scowled at me as I set her down onto her feet in the alleyway and even outside we could hear what sounded like loud, raucous singing

“Do that again and you’re sleeping on the couch permanently” she warned as I rapped on the door, the grate slid open, the sound of singing loudly pouring out as a pair of eyes peered out at me

“Dollywood” I stated, the gleaming pair of eyes blinked

“What?” a voice called out over the loud, bawdy singing

“Dollywood” I repeated, louder this time

“What?!” the eyes demanded again “can’t hear ya, honey!” the voice added

“DOLLY-WOOD!!!!” I all but screamed over the noise

“OH, OK! SURE!!” the eyes yelled back as the door opened and Alex and I walked into a veritable madhouse. The entire bar it seemed was engaged in a drunken sing-along, all the patrons were belting out a truly _filthy_ song from Qou’nos Prime that I only knew because it used to be the favorite amongst my unit when I was still a corporal in the Military Guild, I always found it left me queasy hearing it

“Astra!” Lucy pushed her way through the crowd towards us, dragging Winn behind her

“Lucy, what the hell is going on?!” Alex demanded over the cacophony

“I don’t know!” Lucy hollered back “somebody bought her a drink and then _this_ happened!!”

“You let her drink?!” I demanded “Winn! You idiot! I told her not to let her drink! She can’t hold her liquor!”

“Why are you yelling at me?!” he demanded “I didn’t know that!!” I ignored him and fought my way through the drunken crowd, finally finding the mastermind of the drunken debauchery standing on a table drunkenly belting out the last few lines of the song—which were also the filthiest—in Kryptonese

[Astra!] Alura grinned at me from atop her perch, wobbling as she did so [come join us!!]

[What are you _doing?!_ ] I demanded, also in Kryptonese, as I grabbed her outstretched arm [get down from there!] I hauled her down to the floor, steadying her as she wobbled again [our mothers would be ashamed of you!] I hissed as I dragged her through the still-baying crowd back towards the others [by Rao, _I’m_ ashamed of you right now!] I added as I found Lucy and Alex currently fending off two would be suitors, I wasn’t sure, but I didn’t think even a T’aga’s arm was supposed to bend that way “Lucy! Put him down! I found her!” I called out over the noise, she released her captive—who was approximately two feet taller than she—and nodded to Alex “where’s Winn?!” I demanded, Alex pointed towards the door, I nodded, pulling on Alura’s arm

[I’m not going!] she pouted, sounding like a child, I tugged harder

[Yes! You are!] she stumbled [you will walk or I _will_ carry you!] I added, she stuck her tongue out at me, which had the same meaning on Krypton as it does on Earth [fine! You wish to act like a child I will treat you like one!] I unceremoniously picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, forced my way out through the crowd and outside into the alleyway where Alex and Lucy were talking with Winn

“We just got a call from J’onn,” Alex announced “he’s wants us at base right away” she explained, frowning at the image me carrying Alura over one shoulder like the proverbial sack of corn

“Don’t ask” I told her  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Is she all right?” J’onn as I finally managed to get Alura to sit down

“She’ll be fine,” I answered as I turned to face him “she just drunk,” I explained as she finally stopped squirming “now, what’s this about a distress call?” I asked

“One of our field offices in Norway received this message from the Throul Weather Station in Svalbard” he explained, tapping a few keys, the blurred image of a frantic and clearly panicked woman appeared on the screens

“ _Help us!_ she pleaded, franticly looking over her shoulder as something crashed in the distance “ _oh god, oh god! It’s not_ human!!” she screamed as something suddenly grabbed from below frame and pulled her away, as she screamed in terror all the while as the screens went blank

“That was twelve hours ago,” J’onn explained “since then no one’s heard from them since”

“So, what do you want us to do?” Alex asked, J’onn smirked 

“Agent In-ze and I will fly up—” he stopped at the loud thump from behind us, I turned to see Alura passed out, face first on the operations table “as I was saying,” J’onn grumbled “agent In-ze and I will fly up there and see what’s happening,” he explained “agent Danvers?”

“Sir?”

“Stay with her” he pointed at Alura

“Yes sir”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Thourl Weather Station was eerily quiet as J’onn and I walked inside, our breath leaving us in small clouds. The lights weren’t functioning so we were forced to use flashlights, waving them around as we trudged inside, he in a standard, DEO-issue parka and snowsuit, and myself in my Military Guild uniform. The whole facility had been destroy, looking as if some giant beast had gone on a rampage through it, windows were smashed, and part of an entire wall was missing, letting the freezing cold snow and ice blow inside

I froze at the sight of a body, feeling my stomach twist

“Have you seen anything like this before?” J’onn wondered, I shook my head

“No,” I crouched down as I examined the remains “by Rao, it looks like he’s just been…torn apart by an animal”

“There’s more of them,” J’onn announced, examining another set of remains “there’s thirteen in total,” he announced, waving his flashlight across more remains “all them look like they’ve been killed in the same way” he added

“How people were stationed here?” I asked

“Fourteen” we both stiffened at a clatter nearby. Slowly, we both drew our guns slowly rounding an overturned workbench to find a young woman, clearly injured but alive. She shook and shivered, clearly freezing

“Easy,” I said “we’re here to help you,” I told her as I examined her for any injuries, she had none that I could see but was clearly suffering from the early effects of hypothermia “can you tell us your name?” I asked

“F-f-f-Faulkner,” she stammered out, shivering violently “Dr. k-k-Kitty Falkner”

“She won’t last much longer here,” J’onn announced “let’s get her back to Oslo”

“Agreed” I nodded, and as he scooped her up into his arms, I wondered just what could have done all this, and why it had spared her?


	2. Hangovers and Cultural Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Alex have a talk about Alura's behavior the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's Chapter Two of Part Eleven of What we are, enjoy! :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“So, how was Oslo?” Alex asked the next morning as I sat down the couch, exhausted from the whole debacle

“Cold,” I answered “and there seemed to be a large amount of fish everywhere I went,” I explained, grimacing, I’ve always hated fish, ever since I was a child “any word on this Dr. Falkner?” I asked

“Word is she just got back this morning, a little before you did” she explained

“That reminds me,” I sighed “whenever you decide to go on a trip, let _me_ fly,” I declared “the so-called ‘air travel’ this planet has is about as safe and comfortable as riding in a troop transport” I grumbled

“I’ll remember that when we plan the honeymoon” she replied

“This ‘Dr. Falkner’,” I began “who is she?” I wondered

“She’s actually one of the top climatologists and meteorologists in the world,” Alex explained “she graduated top of her class at UCNC and got a position at S.T.A.R. Labs at only nineteen”

“So, why was she reassigned to a weather station in the Arctic Circle?” I wondered

“Well, according to the NCPD files, while she was at S.T.A.R. Labs she was caught in several attacks on various big polluters, including LuthorCorp, and was fired”

“So, she’s an eco-terrorist” I reasoned

“Hardly, not unless you count spray-painting ‘Luthors are poison’ on the side of a building as eco-terror”

“Some might,” I noted “where is Alura?” I wondered

“Guest room, sleeping off last night,” Alex explained “by the way you could’ve mentioned that she gets handsy when she’s drunk” I cringed, I’d forgotten about that

“Oh. Sorry,” I apologized “how traumatic was it?” I wondered

“Well, let’s see, she pinched my butt and told me that if you hadn’t already ‘claimed’ me, she would have done it herself” Alex replied, I shrugged

“Well, it could’ve been worse, she could have ended up marrying you,” I muttered, at Alex’s confused look I explained “when she and Zor-El were married she was so nervous during the wedding that she had some rather strong liquor before the ceremony”

“Oh no” Alex groaned

“Oh yes,” I chuckled “the ceremony passed without incident, but the reception on the other hand...the last I saw of her she was pulling Zor-El into the bedchamber, tearing off her dress as she went, leaving this very lovely trail behind her as she _loudly_ declared that he was a ‘very fine specimen’…,” I trailed off, lost in my memories “that was actually a rather fun night,” I admitted “one of the bridesmaids was very…personable and _very_ ….flexible”

“O…K, I’ll make a note about not letting her drink at _our_ wedding,” Alex muttered with a shake of her head “does Kara know this story?”

“Oh, Rao’s Light, no,” I shook my head “and do _not_ tell her, if you ever repeat any part of that tale aside from ‘the ceremony passed without incident’, I will personally make your life a living hell”

“Got it,” she gave me a mock salute and frowned “why do I get the sudden impression that, out of the two of you, she was the wild child?”

“Because she was,” I answered “at least in our adolescence anyway, granted I was never the ‘model daughter’, but, at times, she could be downright….” I trailed off

“…wild?” Alex finished, I nodded, she frowned “so, I always wondered, which one of you got married first?”

“She did,” I explained “I was married about a year later”

“You know you say you ‘were’ married, like you didn’t have a choice in it”

“I didn’t,” I replied “not much of one anyway. In our culture, what you would call the ‘single life’ didn’t really exist, it was seen a promiscuous and morally degenerate, that’s part of the reason why our parents overlooked Alura’s ‘wild’ days and focused solely on mine” Alex nodded

“Because while she had a few ‘slip ups’ you were on the express train to hell”

“In a sense” I nodded

“So, sex before marriage was still looked down upon on Krypton, and yet walking in on your relatives having sex was fine” Alex shook her head

“I never said we were perfect or genuine society,” I pointed out, a groan suddenly caught my attention, looking up I saw Alura stumble out of the guest room. She was clutching her head and shuffling, her hair a wild, unruly mess “good morning” I called out, she grimaced

“Oh, please don’t shout” she moaned

“I’m not,” I replied as I stood up and guided her over to the couch “now, would you care to explain to me why you become intoxicated and decided to lead a bar full of aliens in a drunken sling-along?” I wondered, she groaned as she laid down

“Someone offered me a drink,” she began “it seemed rude to refuse” I nodded

“I see, and you also appeared to have forgotten that, our of the two of us, you are a complete and total lightweight?” she shook her head

“I wasn’t expecting it to be so strong,” she muttered, she frowned as she looked at Alex “Alexandra…,” she began “did I… _do_ anything….untold last night?” she asked, Alex shook her head

“Nothing I haven’t done myself more than once” she explained as my cell phone buzzed

“Text from J’onn, Winn found something we should see” I announced


	3. Werewolf, There Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Astra find out what happened to Dr. Falkner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally Part Eleven of What we are is being updated!!! HORRAY!! I'm sorry for the delay but here we are, hope everybody enjoys it, and now ONWARDS!! :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A man who is pure of heart  
And says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf  
When the autumn moon is bright

\--Florence + the Machine: “Howl”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“A dead wolf?” I asked as I stood in front of the large crate that had been shipped from the DEO’s office in Norway

“No,” Winn rolled his eyes “look, how long ago do you think this bad boy here died?” I shrugged

“A few days ago?” he smirked

“Try more than a century ago,” he explained “see, the scientists at the weather station found Fido here frozen in a block of ice, they brought it inside, and that’s when things got a little crazy”

“I’m hoping, Mr. Schott, that you have more to show us then just a dead wolf” J’onn rumbled, Winn nodded

“I’m still trying to piece together the footage from the attack but I did get this...” he tapped a few keys and held out his tablet. The screen showed what looked like the entire fourteen person team, including Dr. Falkner, gathered around the wolf’s corpse in the middle of a necropsy. Dr. Falkner had just reached inside the chest cavity when she suddenly screamed and fall back, clutching her arm as she groaned in clear pain before static filled the screen “there’s more” Winn said, pulling up another image, this one showing the team, minus, Falkner trying to barricade themselves in what looked like a storage room, there was a crash, and a large hand reached out and snagged on the scientists, dragging him, screaming, out of the room while the others scattered as the screen filled with static again

“So,” I frowned “you think that something inside the wolf’s body was responsible for the attack?” I asked, Winn nodded

“Have you ever heard of the ‘berserkers’?” he asked, I shook my head “they were Vikings, but when they went into battle they would just…go nuts, fighting like wild animals” 

“All right…” I still didn’t see the connection

“So, what if, whatever was in the wolf was responsible?” he suggested “you know, something that could turn people into…rampaging monsters?”

“A parasite” I realized, my brain working overtime

“Even if Mr. Schott’s theory is true, why would a parasite cause such an attack?” J’onn wondered

“It could be self-defense,” I suggested “or…maybe that’s what it wants,” I realized “it could be that this thing feeds off adrenaline”

“Right and turns people into killing machines to get its food” Winn finished, I groaned as I realized what _else_ the parasite could be doing

“That’s why Dr. Falkner survived! It’s in her!”

“Where is she now?” J’onn demanded

“Uh,” Winn turned back to his tablet “it looks like she has a lab at UCNC”

“Alex, get Astra and get over there, now!” J’onn ordered  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“It still doesn’t make sense,” Astra hissed as we pushed our way through the crowd at the UCNC campus “Dr. Falkner seemed just as confused about the whole incident as we”

“Maybe she doesn’t remember,” I suggested “you said you heard about something similar to this?” she nodded

“It’s a, a ‘ghost story’, if you will, from the Andronious System,” she explained “the fourth planet is populated and has a myth about a creature they simply called the ‘beast’, the story is similar to that of the werewolf here on Earth, with the creature being able to pass on its ‘curse’ to one of its victims”

“Or more likely a parasite finding a new host,” I added, she nodded as we stopped at one of the directories “don’t suppose these stories mention a way of stopping ‘The Beast’, do they?” I wondered “like silver bullets or something?”

“Unfortunately not,” she tapped the directory, the name ‘Falkner, K’ under her finger “although there is one mention of a warrior who stopped the Beast by trapping it in a lake” she continued as we got into the elevator

“In that story, was that lake frozen by any chance?” I asked, Astra frowned

“Yes, I believe it was.” she finally answered “and the wolf’s body that the scientists found was over a thousand years old” she added

“It must’ve been laying dormant in the ice all that time,” I reasoned “probably came here on a meteor or something” I guessed as the elevator stopped, Astra put out a hand as I reached for my gun

“Wait. In all of the stories about The Beast, the creature revealed itself only after being provoked, if not provoked the victims could just as harmless as anyone else” I holstered my gun

“Right, don’t piss off the monster” I muttered as we made our way down the hall to Dr. Falkner’s lab and knocked

“Come in” we peeked inside to find that Dr. Falkner’s lab was a mess. There were papers strewn everywhere, sticky notes were stuck _everywhere_ , with things like _’get milk’_ , _’pick up RX’_ and other little reminders

“Reminds me of Zor-El’s lab” Astra muttered

“Guess that where Kara gets it from,” I muttered “Dr. Falkner?” I called out, there was a clatter and Dr. Falkner popped up from behind a table

“Oh, can I help you?” she asked, she was young, about Kara’s age, with short brunette hair and glasses. She looked…cute, like the girl-next-door kind of cute

“Yes, I’m Alex Danvers, this is Astra Inzeli,” I gestured to Astra “we just wanted to do a follow up on the attack at your facility”

“Oh,” she looked frightened all of a sudden “sure, uh, here,” she moved several piles of books and papers and unearthed two chairs “sit down” she offered

“Doctor, we just wanted to ask you if you could tell us anymore about what happened?” I kept my voice calm, treating this like it was just a follow up

“Not much else to tell,” she shrugged “I already told Ms. Inzeli here and the other guy everything I remember, which isn’t much, I must’ve blacked out or something”

“Are you certain you can’t remember anything else?” Astra asked “maybe in dreams?” Falkner’s head snapped up, her eyes wide

“Yes,” she said slowly “I’ve…I’ve been having…nightmares,” she shivered “terrible nightmares”

“Tell us” I encouraged, she shook her head

“It’s…bits and pieces, more impressions, but…I’m running through the station, I’m not being chased, I’m chasing something…it’s something that’s making me…mad, angry, I’ve never felt this angry before, but at the same time, I feel like I could do anything, I feel…invincible,” as she said this her hands started to shake “I finally find what I’m chasing,” she continued, she closed her eyes, trying to remember “it…doesn’t look like anything really threatening, but it makes me _so_ mad,” she tightened her hands into fists, gripping the legs of her jeans “I want to hurt it, I want to kill it” she continued

“Alex, get up from the table” Astra said suddenly, as Dr. Falkner’s breathing got heavy, she suddenly gasped and doubled over

“OH GOD!! IT WAS ME!!” she wailed, she turned to us “why did you make me remember?!?!?!?” she suddenly screamed, even as _something_ began to move under her skin. She stared at her hands as they changed color; becoming a dark, yellowish-orange “YOU MADE ME REMEMBER!!!!” she screamed as she changed, becoming larger, more muscular “HURT YOU!!!” she screamed out in garbled English that changed into a deep growl. Climbing to her feet she towered over the both of us, with a roar she smashed her fists down at us, cracking the linoleum. Astra lunged, punching her across the jaw, which didn’t do anything, if anything it just made Falkner madder.

Roaring, she suddenly backhanded Astra across the room, before turning and charging through the wall, jumping down about ten stories and charging through the crowd of panicked students below…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I said don’t provoke her!!” Astra snarled as we burst out onto the quad, guns drawn as we fought through the crowd

“Me?! What about you? You were the one who asked her about her dreams!”

“Never mind that! Do you have eyes on the target?”

“No, you?”

“No” we both sighed

“How the hell does something like that just disappear?” I wondered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies to anyone who spots the Mel Brooks reference :=)


	4. Aren't Lillies for Funerals?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Alex are in trouble for letting Dr. Faulkner get away, Winn put his foot in his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY PART ELEVEN OF WHAT WE ARE HAS BEEN UPDATED!!!!!!! Hooray! Sorry I haven't bee back here for a while, but, yet we're back! ONWARDS!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“So,” J’onn began “you lost her” he stated, crossing his arms and staring us down, Astra and I sighed as we both nodded, I suddenly had flashbacks to Miss. Crenshaw’s class, my third grade teacher, a very strict woman. It didn’t help that we both sitting opposite him at the operations table

“We lost her” I confirmed

“And we have no idea where she is now” he nodded, it wasn’t a question

“On a more positive note, the lack of any reports about a rampaging monster terrorizing the city would seem to indicate she’s transformed back” Astra pointed out, J’onn glared at her, it was his _‘I-don’t-find-this-funny-and-neither-should-you’_ look

I knew that look very well

“OK,” Winn suddenly came over “I think I might know how track her down” he announced

“Well, don’t keep it to yourself, Winn,” Astra grumbled “please, share with the class”

“OK, so,” he began “I went back over the logs from the weather station and found that there was some kind of chemical trace in the air, some kind of pheromone to be exact, so I went to UCNC and took an air sample from Dr. Faulkner’s lab and found the same pheromone”

“So, she emits a pheromone whenever she changes?” I asked, Winn nodded

“Looks like it, and before you ask, I already have some drones up in the air searching for that pheromone, so if we pick it up we should be able to figure out where she is. I’m still working on how we’re going to actually _contain_ her once we find her, so…” he trailed off, shrugging helplessly

“Nicely done, Agent Schott,” J’onn, he glanced back at us “maybe you two should take some lesions from him” he suggested

Winn beamed smugly

Astra and I glared at him  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, exactly how much trouble are we in?” Astra asked as she easily flipped me onto my back. I hit the mat with a thud, groaning as I got the wind knocked out of me

“A lot,” I coughed as I got my breath back “you and I will probably be riding desks for a while” I explained as I got to my feet, she scowled

“I always hated desk duty” she grumbled as she shifted into a fighting stance

“Who doesn’t?” I muttered as I blocked her punch “so, where’s Alura?” I wondered “I haven’t seen her since we left for UCNC”

“She’s spending sometime with Lucy and Winn,” Astra explained with a sigh, she dropped her hands “and I, I’m giving her the space she wants”

“Hey, come on, its not that bad,” I encouraged “as long as she doesn’t get drunk again she’ll be fine” Astra suddenly kicked my legs out from under me, sending me tumbling onto my back again

“Not funny” she growled as she stood over me

“Wasn’t trying to be” I coughed  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Anything yet?” I asked

“Nope,” Winn answered, he leaned back in his chair with a groan “I just finished cataloging all seven tomes of the Delvian homeworld, so, you know, yay me. How about you?”

“I’m not sure,” I answered “do you think these flowers will go with Astra’s dress?” I turned Kara’s wedding binder and tapped the cutout

“Aren’t lilies for, you know…funerals?” he wondered after a long pause. I sighed

“I _know_ they’re for funerals,” I snarled, just barely resisting to add ‘you idiot’ at the end “but she likes them, she wants them in her bouquet” I explained

“Oh-ho no,” he chuckled “I am not getting into this one, you’re on your own Danvers”

“I’ll remind you that you said that if Lucy ever wants to get married” I smirked

He choked as the computer suddenly chirped

"I got her," he grinned "I got her!"

"What? Where?"

"Uh, looks like it's down by the industrial park, near an old junkyard" he explained as the GPS coordinates popped up on the screen

"Get Astra and Kara" I ordered


	5. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Astra confront Dr. Faulkner, J'onn gets injured, and M'gann appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY PART ELEVEN OF WHAT WE ARE HAS BEEN UPDATED!!!!! I'm not even going to say anything besides that except for enjoy! :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“We’re approaching target area,” I reported “Astra? Anything?”

“ _Nothing yet_ ” she replied, I glanced through the windshield of the SUV to see a dark figure glide overhead

“Well, keep alert,” I reminded her “we don’t know how she’ll react” I pointed out

“ _Yes, thank you, it’s not like I haven’t done this before_ ” she replied sarcastically, I chuckled as I climbed out of the SUV, weapon drawn

“Sorry, hon” I apologized as I motioned for the team to move forward as we carefully picked our way through rusted pieces of metal. The junkyard where Winn had pinned Dr. Faulkner was big, there were at least a dozen stacks of rusted cars that I could see, all of which were at least half a story tall, making long, twisted shadows across the ground

“Agent Danvers” another agent whispered, he pointed towards to a stack of cars, which looked like it had once been two separate stacks which had collapsed onto each other, forming a kind of cave-like shape. I nodded

“Left and right flanks,” I ordered as I tapped my comm. “Astra?”

“ _Still here, I see it,_ ” she replied, I tensed at a loud shuffling sound “ _Alex, please tell me that was you_ ” Astra grumbled

“No,” there was a crash from inside the pile of cars that the other agent had pointed out and then the transformed Dr. Faulkner charged out, knocking one agent like she was swatting a fly “WEAPONS FREE!!” I bellowed as we opened fire, the bullets harmlessly bouncing off her skin, either she was naturally bulletproof in this form, or her transformed skin was just too thick and tough for our rounds to penetrate. Either way, this was not going to end well for us

“ _ALEX, HANG ON, WE’RE COMING!!_ ” Kara’s voice yelled into my comm. as Falkner picked up a _car_ , _one-handed no less_ and threw it at us 

“FALL BACK!! FALL BACK!!” I ordered as the rest of the strike team scattered. There was a bang as Kara and Astra landed in front of us, blocking Faulkner’s path, she stopped, studying them for a moment, before letting out an ear-splitting roar and, with one, almost-causal, swing of her arm, sent them both crashing _through_ three stacks of cars. I tapped my comm. “J’onn? We need back up!”

“ _ **Already here**_ ” came his voice from above me. I watched as he landed and managed to get one punch in, before she grabbed him by his legs and started viciously swinging him into the ground like a jock snapping a towel in the locker room. Suddenly two blasts of heat vision shot over our heads to slice at her arm, with a pained roar, she staggered back from J’onn’s limp form, clutching her arm before she turned and scurried away, disappearing into the depths of the junkyard with speed and agility that I wouldn’t have thought possible give her size and bulk. I watched as Astra landed besides J’onn, who was bleeding badly…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything kind of blurred together after that, but eventually I found myself standing watch outside one of the isolation labs back at the DEO. That blast of heat vision had really taken it out of Kara and she passed out almost as soon as we got back, Astra wasn’t doing much better but, being Astra, had refused to use the sunbeds and was now leaning against the wall next to me

“Hey, how are they doing?” Lucy asked as she and Winn came over

“Kara’s doing OK,” I answered “the sunlamps are brining her back”

“And J’onn?” Winn wondered quietly, I sighed

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” I explained “he needs a transfusion, which we can’t get”

“Yeah,” Winn sighed “guess it’s kinda hard to find a blood donor when you’re the last son of Mars” I looked up at a quiet gasp from Astra

“He’s the last son, but he’s not the last” she muttered

“What?” I asked, she shook her head and began to march down the hall

“Watch him, I’ll be back” she called back  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“M’gann” I called out as I landed, she looked from where she had been taking out the bar’s trash

“Astra, this is a pleasant surprise” she nodded

“This isn’t a social call, I’m afraid,” I explained “I need your help, J’onn J’onzz is dying” she stiffened, a myriad of expressions crossing her face, shock, fear, sadness

“I don’t…how can I help?”

“He needs a blood transfusion” I explained, she shook her head

“No, Astra, if…if he knew”

“I know, I know,” I nodded “and I wouldn’t break my promise to you if I didn’t think it was absolutely necessary, but, M’gann, he is _dying_ , and you are the only person who can help” she shook her head again

“No,” she insisted “he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t want my blood”

“Most likely, but he needs it,” I countered “damn it, M’gann! He is the last Green Martian and if he dies…,” I took a breath “you told me once that you wished to atone for your sins, for the crimes you committed, well, this is your opportunity. Help him”

For a long, agonizing moment she was silent. Finally she nodded

“All right”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“Agent Danvers, Agent In-ze is back” an agent reported

“Great,” I nodded as I jogged towards the front gate, finding Astra walking back in with a young black woman behind her “Astra!” I waved as she reached us, I frowned at her guest “uh, who’s this?”

“Alex Danvers, M’gann M’orzz,” Astra introduced us “she’s here to help J’onn” she explained, I looked between them

“How?” I asked, Astra turned to the woman and nodded 

“Show her” she ordered, the woman sighed as she dropped the bag on her shoulder and then, she _shifted_ , a familiar, fiery haze surrounding her as she changed, her skin turning a familiar green as her head elongated and her eyes turned red. I just stood there, staring at the female Green Martian now standing in front of me

“ _ **I am M’gann M’orzz,**_ ” she introduced herself, pulling herself upright proudly “ _ **and I am the last daughter of Mars**_ ”

“Alex,” I felt Astra gently touch my arm, I looked up at her still feeling lightheaded “I promise you that I will explain everything,” she said “but right now we need to help J’onn”

“Right, yeah,” I shook my head to clear it “uh, right this way” I gestured for our guest to follow me as I lead her towards the med bay. I looked back to see Astra still standing there, a look of regret and worry and on her face…


	6. A Nerd in a Van is Worth Two in a Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Astra have a talk about M'gann, Astra and Alura have a talk about M'gann, and Winn and Astra have a talk about Alura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Enjoy!!! :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

I sighed as I stared at the reports spread out across the operations table in Command, officially I was suppose to be assisting Lucy in her capacity as acting-director of the DEO, but for all I knew the reports could have been recipes for soup and I wouldn’t have noticed a different

I looked up as Alex came over and sat down next to me with a tired sigh

“We got the blood from M’gann and started the transfusion, so now all we have to do is wait,” she explained, I nodded dimly as she sighed and awkwardly flexed her hands “she told me about you’re first meeting,” she began “and, as much as I can’t say I like the fact that you kept something this big a secret, I do…understand it,” she sighed “but, I don’t think J’onn will” she added

I shook my head “It doesn’t matter,” I said “at least, this way, he’ll be alive to despise me”

“Yeah,” she agreed “so, what are you reading there?”

“I have no idea,” I rubbed at my eyes, feeling more fatigued than normal “and we still have no way of stopping Faulkner’s ramping alter ego” I grumbled

“Actually, my boyfriend can help with that” I looked up as Lucy came over to us, ushering Winn over

“OK,” Winn began “turns out, when the doc knocked you and Kara through some cars, she left a skin sample behind. When I analyzed it I found that the parasite is weakened by cold” he explained

“That makes sense,” Alex nodded “the wall at the weather station had been knocked down, so the freezing temperatures caused her to revert back”

“Yes, but how do we contain her now?” I wondered “National City is in the middle of an unseasonably warm year”

“Way ahead of you, General,” Winn grinned, he held out his tablet “see, I’m modifying a DEO truck with a refrigeration unit, all we have to do is corral her inside, turn it on, wait for her to cool off, and then, boom, city’s saved”

“Not,” Lucy objected “one, how do we get her inside in the first place? Two, how do we keep her in? And three, how do we get the parasite out of her?”

“I can work on that last one,” Alex explained “we can sedate her and keep her body at a low temperature, problem is the temperature has to be low enough to keep the parasite down, but high enough that it won’t give Faulkner brain damage”

“Charming,” I drawled “damned if we do, damned if we don’t”

“Well, it’s a start,” Lucy nodded “agent Danvers, agent Schott, get started on that” she ordered

“Yes, ma’am” Winn grinned at her and gave her a mock salute. She smiled good-naturedly and shook her head

“Dork” she muttered affectionately  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, how goes the endeavor?” Alura asked as she slammed her fist into the cinderblock in front of her, shattering it into dust. Although I still held to my vow of not teaching her to fight, I had agreed to help teach her how to master her abilities

“It’s going as well as could be expected,” I answered, placing a piece of steel paneling in front of her and nodding “now, why don’t you ask what’s really on your mind?” I suggested

“Oh, and what am I going to ask?” she wondered sardonically, denting the steel with her next blow

“You’re going to ask why I didn’t tell anyone that I knew that there was another Green Martian still in existence” I explained

“Are you going to tell me if I asked?”

“I might”

“Very well then: why didn’t you tell anyone that there was another Green Martian still in existence?”

“Because she asked me not to”

“Fair enough,” she leaned back and wiped at her brow “this one is harder than the last one” she commented

“That’s because the last one was aluminum, one of the softest metals on Earth, this is solid plate steel,” I explained, I nodded towards the plate “again” she groaned

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” she grumbled, I chuckled

“No more so than I did when we were children” I explained as my comm. crackled

“ _Astra?_ ” Winn asked “ _we’ve got a problem_ ”

“On my way, Winn,” I replied, I looked over at Alura and shrugged “duty calls”

“I’ll be here,” she promised as I turned to leave, watching over my shoulder as she gave up trying to punch through the plate and instead swung back a leg and kicked it, knocking it over “that still counts!” she called out to me as the doors slid shut  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What’s the problem, Winn?” I asked as I entered the DEO motor pool. It didn’t take that much effort to find Winn; I simply followed the trail of various mechanical parts and equipment leading from a nondescript truck parked in a corner. If this had been an active battlefield Winn would be dead at least a dozen times over by now

“Oh,” he looked up from where he’d crawled into the depths of the rear of a DEO surveillance van “there you are”

“Here I am,” I nodded as he awkwardly crawled out from underneath the van “so, your problem?”

“Oh, yeah, could you…lift the van for me?” he requested

“Why don’t you just use a jack?” I wondered

“Because I can’t find them,” he scowled “I think the other agents are hazing me or something” he grumbled, I sighed

“Most likely,” I agreed as I crawled under the van “wait, hold on,” I frowned as I tried to figure out the proper angle, once I did I scooted further under the van, braced myself and the van and then lifted it up and over my head “that good?” I asked

“Yeah, perfect,” he nodded as he stood up and walked underneath the van and began to fiddle with the refrigeration unit “hey, can I talk to you about something?” he asked suddenly

“Of course”

“Uh, could you keep it secret?” I frowned

“Is it illegal?”

“No…I don’t think so, anyway?”

“Then yes, I won’t tell anyone”

“Even Kara?”

“Winn”

“All right, all right,” he sighed and lowered his arms “I wanted to talk to you about your sister” he began

“What about her?”

“Well, you know how she’s been staying with me and Lucy a lot over the past few months?”

“Yes, go on”

“Well,” he sighed “turns out that we…kind of…started….dating” I blinked

“Winn, you’re confusing me,” I said “I thought you were dating Lucy”

“I am”

“Then why did you say that you were dating Alura….oh,” I blinked “oh! Wait, does Lucy know about this?” Winn squirmed

“She’s…part of it” he finally admitted

“Wait…all _three_ of you?” I asked, hoping I didn’t sound too offended or weirded out

“Yeah” he mumbled

“Well,” I began “I have to say that I am surprised, I didn’t think any of you had it in you”

“You OK, with, you know…this?”

“Winn, poly-amorous relationships were perfectly acceptable on Krypton,” I explained “now, granted they weren’t common, and I certainly never imaged my _sister_ being in one, but, yes, I’m fine with it” he breathed a sigh of relief

“Good, ‘cause, you know, I didn’t want to _not_ tell you, I mean she is your sister and all, but, you know, everything’s kind of new, and, let’s face it, scary” I chuckled as he rambled and blushed

“Winn, it’s fine, if she’s happy with you and Lucy, then I’m happy,” I assured him “I’m quite pleased actually, I’m glad that she found someone. Or, should I say, more than one,” I grinned at him “so, have you slept with her yet?”

The wrench fell from his hands with a clatter

“Don’t…. _do_ that!” he yelped “god!”

“It’s a valid question,” I pointed out “all right, how’s this, has Lucy slept with her yet?”

“No, to both questions,” he exclaimed, glowering at me as he picked up the wrench “we’re still, you know, trying to figure everything out here”

“All right, calm down, I’m only teasing you,” I chuckled as he readjusted a long tube running underneath the van “is that it?” I asked, he nodded

“Yeah, that’s it,” he stepped back and allowed me to set the van down “you _sure_ that you’re OK with this?” he asked again, I sighed

“Yes, Winn, I’m fine with it,” I said “that being said, if you, _either_ of you, break her heart I _will_ break yours. Clear?” he nodded shakily “good, now why don’t you test this contraption of yours and see if actually works or not?” I suggested as I turned to leave, coming up short in the corridor as I bumped into Alex, who stood there wide-eyed “you heard that conversation I gather?” I asked

“Uh-huh” she nodded, looking stunned

“Do you object?”

“No,” she squeaked out “just….surprised,” she admitted, she blinked and seemed to gather her wits “we’re…not telling Kara about this are we?”

“Oh, no. No, no, not at all,” I agreed, shaking my head “we’ll leave that to them”

“Good,” she nodded “now I’m going to wash my ears out with bleach, because I _really_ wish I hadn’t heard that”

“You and me both” I muttered

“I thought you were fine with it?” she wondered as we made our way down the corridor

“I am!” I insisted “that still doesn’t mean I like to think about my sister that way! How would you feel if Kara told you that she was dating Lucy and James?”

“Ugh, please stop!”

“Exactly”


	7. Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra and Alex have a chat about Lucy, Winn, and Alura, then Astra faces off against Rampage again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO, YOUR EYES DO NOT DECIVE YOU, Part Eleven of What we are is back!! Only two, maybe three, chapters left and then onto Part TWELVE. Sorry, I don't have any excuse for why it's taken me so long to update this, other than maybe the direction that Season 2 went kind of soured it for it me. But, anyway, we're back! So ONWARDS!! :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you could only see the beast you’ve made of me  
I’ve held in but now it seems you’ve set it running free

\--Florence + the Machine: “Howl”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“Oh my god” I groaned as I shut the door to my lab. Sitting by the computer, staring into the microscope, Astra looked up at me, blinking

“Is there a problem, love?”

“No, just that Lucy and Winn have been bitten by Kara’s wedding bug,” I sighed “they both got a hold of her binder and are now offering ‘suggestions’.” I explained

“Uh-oh”

“Yep,” I sighed “OK, I just _got_ to ask, Lucy, Winn…and Alura?” Astra shrugged “I mean how does that even _work_ with the three of them together?”

“Well,” Astra sighed “you’ve had sex with men, correct?”

“Yeah…” I answered slowly

“And you’ve, obviously, had sex with other women, so, merely combine the two experiences”

“I’m going to pretend that you did _not_ just say that” I groaned at the _image_ that produced

“You asked,” she shrugged “as much as I’m enjoying this distracting topic of conversation,” she sighed as she leaned against the lab bench “we really should focus on containing Dr. Faulkner’s alter-ego”

“I don’t want to” I mock-whined, she smirked

“Don’t whine,” she told me “it’s unbecoming”

“Guys?” Winn suddenly burst into the room “uh, we got a problem, I just picked up that same hormone moving into the city center” he announced

“Damn it,” I sighed, I turned to Astra “I’ll keep working on that drug, but right now you and Winn need to get going”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

By the time Winn and I reached the city center we found the transformed Dr. Faulkner already in the midst of a rampage all along Leigh Avenue, the main thoroughfare that runs through the center of the city. She was swinging a car around her head as I landed

“We need to get these civilians clear” I muttered into my comm.

“ _We already got a team en route to your location,_ ” Lucy replied “ _ETA’s two minutes_ ”

“I don’t think we _have_ two minutes,” I muttered as I examined the armband on my wrist that Winn had handed me before we set out “Winn? You ready?” I asked into my comm. 

“ _Oh yeah_ ” he enthused

“Are you sure this thing will work?” I asked as Dr. Faulkner began to march towards me

“ _Have I ever steered you wrong, In-ze?_ ” he asked “ _actually, you know what, don’t answer that_ ” he added hastily

“ _Smart move, kid_ ” Lucy chuckled as Faulkner charged towards me, an arm held high above her head. As she brought it down towards me, I swung my arm up, the armband suddenly expanded into a large hexagonal shield, Faulkner’s fist colliding with it with a loud resonating _clang_. Roaring in clear pain she staggered back, clutching her injured arm

“It worked!” I laughed in amazement

“ _Told you,_ ” Winn chuckled “ _it’s Nth metal_ ” he explained

“From Thanagar,” I realized “impressive”

“ _Yep,_ ” Winn chuckled “ _guess we’ll have to start calling you ‘Captain Krypton’ from now on_ ”

“Do that, and I’ll drop you from the top of the CatCo building,” I snorted “uh-oh” I tensed as Faulkner began to recover

“ _’Uh-oh’ isn’t good, Astra,_ ” Alex snarled “ _report!_ ”

“I think…I may have just made her angrier,” I admitted as Faulkner let out an ear-splitting roar and charged for me. I swung out with the shield, but this time she caught it in both hands and swiftly tore it off my arm, nearly taking my arm with it. Gasping in pain I wasn’t prepared—although I should have been—for her to swing the shield at me like a club, catching me in the chin and sending me hurtling down the street, where I collided with a parked car.

Wincing, I sat up and rubbed my now bruised jaw as Faulkner dropped her new toy and began to lumber towards me “right,” I spat as I climbed to my feet “plan B”

“ _Plan ‘B’?_ ” Winn demanded “ _what’s ‘Plan B’?_ ”

“Improvise,” I answered as I tucked and rolled under Faulkner’s legs, shooting skyward to float above her.

Or, should I say, I _tried_ to shoot skyward to float above her. What actually happened was, as I stood up, Faulkner had turned and swiftly grabbed one of my ankles, holding me in mid-air, even as her own feet left the ground. Swinging out with my free leg, I repeatedly kicked her in the face and head until she let go, snarling in clear frustration, even as she seemed to…shrink, her musculature becoming slightly less defined as I floated up and out of her reach “Winn, what are the levels of that hormone?” I demanded

“ _Uh, it looks like it’s…getting weaker_ ” he reported in clear surprise

“That’s it,” I realized “that’s it! That’s the answer! Alex!”

“ _I heard,_ ” she replied “ _the parasite can probably only feed up to a certain point before it gets too full!_ ” she exclaimed

“New plan” I declared

“ _…piss her off?_ ” Winn questioned

“Exactly” I answered

“ _Astra, be careful,_ ” Alex warned “ _you need to overtax the parasite_ without _overtaxing Dr. Faulkner. If you overstress her she could die_ ”

“Acknowledged,” I replied as I floated closer to Faulkner “doctor?” I called out, Faulkner snarled and turned towards me, reaching out with one large hand “no, no,” I floated higher “if you want me, you’re going to have to catch me” I taunted, growling she suddenly lunged, wrapping me up in a…grizzly hug? No, no, ‘bear’ hug, that’s it.

Which is exactly what I was counting on. Digging my hands into her sides I shot straight up into the air, carrying her with me

“ _Astra, what are you doing?_ ” Alex demanded

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing?!” I demanded as I climbed higher, passing the tallest building in the city in a matter of seconds

“ _You need to pass ten thousand feet,_ ” she instructed, clearly realizing my—admittedly desperate—plan “ _at that altitude the air should be too thin for her to breathe_ ”

“I know” I choked out as Faulkner’s grip tightened, I could only hope that she would pass out from lack air before I did. Swinging back my head, I painfully smashed my head into her nose, wincing as her nose broke

“ _Astra! You’re losing altitude!_ ” Alex yelled into my comm. as I passed the cloud barrier, I ignored her, focusing on saving my breath as I pushed higher and higher, the air was getting colder, I could feel ice crystals beginning to form in my hair and on my skin, but I kept climbing, and all the while Fallkner’s grip not only weakened but her body began to transform back into a human being, the parasite within her body clearly getting it’s full of the massive amounts of adrenalin she was producing as her lungs struggled for breath.

Finally, we breached the cloud barrier, the curvature of the Earth spread out before me as stars—their light no longer filtered by the atmosphere—twinkled above me. Falukner’s grip on me suddenly went slack as she suddenly clawed at her throat, mouth gapping for breath, before she suddenly went slack in my arms, swiftly transforming back into human form.

But even as she struggled to breathe, so did I, I could feel myself weakening as I suddenly began to fall, my ability to fly—at once the most easy to use and the most difficult to master out of all the abilities Earth’s sun granted me—suddenly failed me and, still struggling to hold on to Dr. Faulkner, I began to fall, tumbling through the air, picking up speed as I fell, the image of National City’s skyscrapers suddenly coming closer and closer with frightening clarity, even though, at the time, my brain was too starved for oxygen to truly comprehend my fate.

Suddenly a streak of red and blue shot through the air and collided with me, holding onto both myself and Dr. Faulkner and gently guiding us to the ground. I weakly looked up into the blurry image of Kara’s concerned face before I finally passed out…


	8. Secrets and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy! :=)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced a crown

I was a heavy heart to carry  
But he never let down  
When he held me in his arms  
My feet never touched the ground

\--Florence + the Machine “Heavy In Your Arms”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

I winced as I slowly came back to consciousness, blinking as Alex’s face swam before me

“Déjà vu” I muttered, Alex snorted

“I ought to punch your lights out again for that little stunt” she hissed

“It worked didn’t it?” I countered “otherwise you wouldn’t be mad at me”

She scowled even as she squeezed my hand tightly, nodding to the bed, where, upon lifting my head—a painful endeavor—I found Kara and Alura both asleep at my bedside, their heads pillowed onto the thin mattress of the gurney

“They’ve been like that since we brought you in,” Alex explained “incidentally we got the parasite out of Dr. Faulkner, ugly little thing too, she’s resting comfortably and doesn’t show any sign of mutation” 

“That’s good,” I sighed as I leaned my head back “how’s J’onn?”

“Awake,” she answered simply, she looked down “I…tried to explain what happened, but, uh…”

“I see,” I said simply “he’s not happy I take it?”

“No. Not in the least”

“I can live with that” I shrugged

“But I can’t,” Alex whispered, squeezing tighter on my hand, a bruising pressure that would have hurt without my powers “you and he, you’re…you’re a lot alike,” she began “you both lost so much, I don’t want him to…”

“ _Oh, Alex_ ,” I breathed as I gently squeezed her hand back, careful of my strength as always “you can’t take care of everyone, my darling," I explained "no matter how much you want to. J’onn and I…well, if he hates me for the rest of my life I can live with that, because I can take comfort in the knowledge that at least he’s alive to do so,” I took a breath and for a moment relished in the warmth from the sunlamps reenergizing my body “how’s M’gann?” I asked

“I don’t know,” Alex sighed “she seemed just as shaken up as J’onn was when he woke up, bolted almost as soon as he woke up”

“I’m not surprised” I muttered, I knew he would be even more upset if he know who M’gann really was, _what_ she really was. But I was spared from these thoughts as Kara and Alura both shifted, waking from their sleep to quickly look up at me, both smiling as they saw that I was awake

“How are you feeling, sister?” Alura whispered, in answer, I reached out and took her hand, squeezing tightly

“Better” I answered  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex**

“I can’t believe that thing was inside me” Dr. Faulkner exclaimed as she held up the specimen jar to the light, a large, purple slug-like creature now sat inside, floating in the alcohol

“Oh believe it” Winn chuckled, I smirked

“We’ve run some tests, Doctor, and it looks like you have a clean bill of health, you shouldn’t change at all anymore” I explained

“That’s good to know,” she sighed, she looked down, biting her lip “but, still, it won’t bring those people back, will it?” she asked quietly

“No,” I answered softly, I reached out and squeezed her hand “but remember this,” I encouraged “that wasn’t you, that was _this thing_ ,” I tapped the jar for emphasis “you weren’t in control of yourself”

“I know,” she sighed “but, still…”

“Yeah” I agreed  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quietly slipping out of the infirmary, I spotted J’onn standing in Command talking with Lucy, apparently catching up on what he missed

“So,” Winn came up to me “how much trouble do you think Astra’s in?” he asked

“Not much,” I answered “J’onn’s a professional, he wouldn’t take it out on her at work or ever really, but, he still isn’t happy with her. Hell, _I’m_ not happy with her for keeping such a big secret”

“Yeah,” Winn sighed “I guess the theme today is airing out your secrets,” he smirked at me “she told me that you overheard us talking in the garage” he explained

“Sorry,” I shrugged “did you tell Lucy and Alura about it yet?”

“Yeah, Alura took it OK, Lucy’s still a little pissed, but she says that she’ll get over it”

“She probably will,” I agreed “have any you told Kara yet?”

“Oh no,” he shook his head “no, no, no. Kara…we’ll tell her when we’re all good and ready”

“I bet” I chuckled. I glanced back over at J’onn and Lucy, J’onn looked over at me and I could see….not anger, but…disappointment in his eyes, he wasn’t mad about Astra knowing about M’gann, he was mad that she didn’t tell him about her.

Of course, a few weeks later, I found out exactly why she didn’t tell him. I can’t say I blame her, I don't think I would've had the heart to tell him either…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go :=)


	9. Spectacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Astra**

“Really?” Kara asked “you think that _this_ is a good choice?”

“It’s a good song!” Winn insisted

“It’s so, so… _cliché!!_ ” Kara exclaimed

“Hey, it’s not _your_ wedding OK?” Winn pointed out

“Well, it’s not yours either!”

“Hey, don’t yell at my boyfriend, Kara,” Lucy ordered sternly “only I get to do that”

“Yeah, what she said!” Winn agreed “wait, what?”

Standing by the kitchen island, Alex and I both watched this exchange as we ate from our boxes of Chinese takeout

“Think we should step in?” Alex wondered around a mouthful of rice

“And miss this spectacle?” I chuckled

“I don’t know,” she sighed “I don’t really want Whitney Huston’s _I will always love you_ as my wedding song”

“It _is_ a tad overused isn’t?” I agreed

“Very” she agreed

We both sighed

“On three?” I asked

“On three”

“One...”

“Two…”

“Three”

We both took a breath

“ _ **QUIET!!!**_ ”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA! We're finally FINISHED!!! And now, onto Part Twelve!! Hope everybody enjoyed the ride despite the long wait for the updates and I hope that you'll all stay with me for Part Twelve and my other fics! :=)


End file.
